The Hero We Never Knew
by FandomsUnity
Summary: Did you ever wonder about a certain blue eyed blond hair boy from District 2? what was his purpose to enter the games? was he really a vicious career? or was it just a stereo type? we know that he was the villain in someone else's story but what if was a hero in his own.


**Chapter 1: Life in District 2**

**Cato's POV:**

I walk into the living room, yawning and rubbing my eyes to get the sleep away from them. I see my mom in the kitchen as the amazing smell of mashed potato and cheese fills my nostril. I smile. Yet another day that she cooks dad's favourite breakfast without him being there to eat it.

My dad, Hunter Black, is another one of the capitol peacekeepers and that's why he doesn't stays home much. He got a call one day and was ordered to report back at capitol for another mission. It was last New Year and we haven't seen him since then. He calls once in a while but that's it. Although for my mom, Alexia, just a phone call is _huge_. I never understand what she feels for him, I'm a boy, I might never will but then of course, my sister, Clove, isn't all that girly type either.

I sit on the kitchen counter and my mother smiles at me which I return. We might not be rich but a peacekeeper's family does get decent lifestyle with a two-bedroom house, one for my parents and the other for Clove. I moved into the attic when I was thirteen because sharing a room with a girl didn't seem appropriate. But from what I have seen of it, Clove's room isn't girly. It's painted red with a single bed, a dresser in the corner, a small cupboard, a punching dummy and a knife throwing target in front of her bed. My room is similar to hers in a way. It's not painted so it's originally brown wood with a comfortable mattress, a small dresser (otherwise my clothes are just lying around), and enough space to put some single lifting weights and a sword for practise.

"So, did dad call? Tomorrow is reaping, right?" I ask my mom while plopping a piece of bread in my mouth. We do have enough money to afford baker's bread and occasional butcher's meat.

"Yes, he called late last night," she replies to me with her usual calm voice. I don't know how she could be this polite all the time even though when necessary, she could beat the crap out of anyone. "He wanted me to tell you that….." she begins to continue but is cut off but a loud scream from down the hall.

"CATO!" we hear Clove yell. I smile and mom looks at me with a what-did-you-do-now-mister expression. I hear Clove's stomping foot as I turn around to her walk towards me with a murderous look on her face. I burst out laughing at the sight of her bright pink hair and from the corner of my eye, I see my mom suppressing a smile. "You swapped my shampoo with pink dye? You idiot!" she shouts and lunges at me with full speed; I control myself from laughing just in time to dodge it and run.

She is at my heels as cross the living room. Thinking I wouldn't be able to climb the stairs to my bedroom, I turn right and exit to the backyard. We keep our training equipments there which are mostly our grandfather's who was a peacekeeper too. He gave them to our dad and then to us. Most of them are old, a few swords, knives, and weights but there is also a hand to hand combat simulation machine that dad got us from the capitol when we were old enough for the games. We practise at least an hour after school.

I am still laughing as I turn to see Clove standing near the door. My laughter dies as I realize I am standing in front of the knife throwing target. Clove smiles evilly at me as she grabs three knives from the nearest table. She exhales and throws. An un-sharpened but fast knife comes flying towards my chest. In a split second I grab the nearest object to block it, which happens to be a sword. _Perfect!_ I thrust my sword to cut the knife's way.

I nearly have time to rebalance when the second knife targets my shoulder. I duck at the last moment and the knife buries in the shoulder of the target behind me, at the exact same spot. I look at it for a moment before I hear another swish of wind and Clove aims the last knife on my shin. I jam my sword in the ground below, using it to take a high jump, barely missing the knife.

I land on my feet and finally catch my breath. "Missed me!" I gasp and manage a small smug. I look at her and her evil smile hasn't vanished and suddenly out of the blue she pulls out a fourth knife from her pocket and without looking she manages to aim at my head. My eyes go wide as I stare at the knife speeding at my forehead. _It will hit me!_

"DUCK!" she shouts at me. I don't catch what she said but her scream makes me duck just as the knife scraps my scalp by millimetres. I fall on the ground and close my eyes.

"Shows over, doofus!" Clove calls me and open my eyes to see her holding out a hand for me. I grab it and she pulls me up. I look at her still shocked that she could be so deadly. _She almost killed me._ "Don't worry; I wasn't going to kill you anyway. I knew you duck when I screamed." She smiles.

Sometimes I forget that she is just sixteen, a whole year younger than me. I smile back at her, "nice hair, sis." she scowls and punches my arm, lightly. "Just two washes," I tell her then ruffle her hair lightly like dad does, she smiles again.

"Race you to the kitchen!"She shouts and runs away. _Oh you're on! Baby sister! _ I think and run after her.

**A/N: like it? Want me to continue or delete it? Tell me!**


End file.
